leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Brock's Sudowoodo
| numeps1=49| firststagename=Bonsly| secondstagename=Sudowoodo| firstevoep=DP014| firstevoname=Leave It To Brocko!| prevonum=438| ability= | evo1num=185| current=With Brock| enva1=Bill Rogers| enva2=Bill Rogers| java1=Daisuke Sakaguchi| java2=Daisuke Sakaguchi| }} Brock's Sudowoodo (Japanese: タケシのウソッキー Takeshi's Usokkie) was the only that in the Kanto region during the Battle Frontier saga, and his eighth overall. In the anime History Brock Bonsly in From Cradle to Save, while he and his friends were training at the Pokémon Ninja School. Brock entered Bonsly in the Gardenia Town Pokémon Contest in What I Did for Love! in an attempt to win the affections of a named Yuma. Bonsly was used in the Appeals Round, where he started off by using Fake Tears, followed by juggling baseballs that Brock threw to him using Flail. The performance impressed the panel of judges enough for them to grant Brock a place among the s advancing to the Contest Battles. When Brock joined up with Ash in Sinnoh, Bonsly was the only Pokémon he brought with him. Bonsly had shown signs of maturation, eventually learning the move Mimic in A Staravia Is Born!. In the next episode, after being captured by , Bonsly evolved into to help free Brock and a , defeating James's Carnivine in a . He was also shown to have gained a significant increase in his power and battling skills. Instead of being needy and heavily reliant on Brock's care, Sudowoodo was eager to help Brock in almost any task. He also has an odd tendency to Brock whenever he is called from his Poké Ball. In Tag! We're It...!, Sudowoodo was used in the first round of the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. It was paired off with Holly's and was up against a and . Wingull attacked with but was countered by Yanma's while Sudowoodo used Double-Edge against Bagon's . While their opponents argue about strategy, Sudowoodo uses Flail and Wingull performs to defeat their Pokémon and advance to the next round. In A Full Course Tag Battle!, Sudowoodo was used in a tag battle alongside Ash and his against Roman's Snorlax and Kylie's Munchlax. He was able to defeat Munchlax with a powerful Double-Edge while Pikachu defeated Snorlax with one . In Battling a Cute Drama!, Brock met a Trainer named Marilyn and quickly became irritated by Marilyn's superficial attitude towards Pokémon. He decided to teach her about the inner strength and beauty of Pokémon with a battle and used Sudowoodo as his first Pokémon. Sudowoodo scores a direct hit with Double-Edge, making Cherubi fall down dramatically. Marilyn ignores the fact it hit and remarks on how Cherubi took the hit, causing Brock to scold her some more. Brock orders Sudowoodo to use Mimic, causing it to fall dramatically too, followed by Fake Tears and Sudowoodo is soon sobbing on the floor. This causes Marilyn to start realizing the true battle strength of Pokémon. Wanting to move things along so he can view Marilyn's other Pokémon, James declares the round a tie. In Frozen on Their Tracks!, he was shown to have learned Hammer Arm while fighting against Team Rocket. He was seen helping Ash train his in Working on a Right Move!. With this training Infernape was able to learn , which was so strong, it accidentally knocked Sudowoodo out in the process. Brock used Sudowoodo in a battle against a Nurse Joy from the Pokémon Inspection Agency and her in SS025. However, he was caught off guard and defeated when Chansey used . He was later seen cheering on Forrest when he battled the same Nurse Joy and helped Brock aid Forrest's to recover. Along with Lola's , he serves as a playmate to Brock's siblings. Sudowoodo reappeared in Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone!, where it accompanied Brock to Alola. Sudowoodo was used to battle Olivia and her , only for the match to be interrupted by Team Rocket, who attempted to steal all of the Pokémon. When Team Rocket's efforts failed and they attempted to escape, Brock had Sudowoodo attack their mecha. Personality and characteristics ]] Being much younger than the other Pokémon in , Bonsly was portrayed as needy, childlike, and easily upset. Brock was often seen bottle-feeding him until he could eat solid . Since his evolution, he has matured and is no longer a crybaby. In fact, he is very upbeat, as seen in ''All Dressed Up With Somewhere to Go!, when he recovered from a crushing disappointment almost instantly. Bonsly occasionally took over from Max in getting Brock away from girls. However, rather than pull his ear, Bonsly would hit him with a powerful . He apparently did not want to share Brock, his "parent", with anyone else. Since Brock brought another baby Pokémon onto his team by hatching from the he won in the Pokémon Dress-Up Contest, Sudowoodo seems to have bonded with her, and the two frequently are featured doing activities together, almost as if Sudowoodo is an older sibling. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Brock Bonsly Fake Tears|1=Brock Bonsly Rock Head|2=Brock Bonsly Flail|3=Brock Bonsly Mimic|4=Brock Sudowoodo Low Kick}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Fake Tears as a Bonsly|1=Double Edge as a Bonsly|2=Flail as a Bonsly|3=Mimic as a Bonsly|4=Low Kick}}|image2=Brock Sudowoodo mod 6}}|0=Double-Edge|1=Hammer Arm|2=Fake Tears|3=Flail|4=Mimic|5=Feint Attack}}.png|caption2=Using mod 6}}|0=Double-Edge|1=Hammer Arm|2=Fake Tears|3=Flail|4=Mimic|5=Feint Attack}}}} Moves used via Mimic mod 3}}|0=Bullet Seed|1=Razor Leaf|2=Blizzard}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Bullet Seed|1=Razor Leaf|2=Blizzard}}|image2=Brock mod 3}}|0=Bonsly Mimic Gust|1=Bonsly Mimic Psybeam|2=Sudowoodo Mimic Wing Attack}}.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Gust as a Bonsly|1=Psybeam as a Bonsly|2=Wing Attack}}}} }} }} }} }} }} }} In the games In , Bonsly is traded to Brock from the in exchange for his . Received from the In the manga In the movie adaptations Brock sent out Sudowoodo in the manga version of to battle . However, he, along with Happiny, was put to sleep by Darkrai. Trivia * For Twice Smitten, Once Shy!, Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia is about Brock's Sudowoodo. He writes this Pokémon senryū about it: しんかして　もうなかないよ　ウソッキー You've evolved, so don't cry anymore, . * As a Bonsly, he was the only Pokémon owned by a main character that didn't eat Pokémon food, since Brock always fed him with a bottle. However, he did begin eating Pokémon food before he evolved in Leave It To Brocko!. * Sudowoodo is the only Pokémon to date that Brock caught onscreen through the standard method by battling him first. * Despite the fact that Brock specialized in Pokémon as a Gym Leader, Bonsly was the first new Rock-type Pokémon in his team since his debut, which was 425 episodes before Bonsly was caught. * Sudowoodo was the first Pokémon in the anime to evolve by the method of knowing a certain move. Related articles References Sudowoodo Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters de:Rockos Mogelbaum es:Sudowoodo de Brock fr:Simularbre de Pierre it:Sudowoodo di Brock ja:タケシのウソッキー zh:小刚的树才怪